


Violent Delights

by MonstrousRegiment



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, i can;t believe I wrote this, no tentacles to be seen anywhere, very angry sex ok be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/pseuds/MonstrousRegiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One last thrill, then?” he asked venomously, baring his teeth. Tom was going from exasperated to furious, very quickly. Edwards always seemed to have such effect in him, as if his normally cool and aloof demeanor suddenly turned into a short fuse, and he became as angry a creature as Edward himself. </p>
<p>He sat up and fisted a hand in Edward’s waistcoat, pulling him close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



He heard the door to his office open. 

“A moment, I beg you,” he called, reading quickly over the text of the book in his hands, checking that it was the one he needed. The door closed quietly at his back. A moment of silence passed; Tom could feel the visitor’s eyes on his back. 

Having confirmed this was the tome he required, he turned around to greet his visitor, and—froze. 

“Good morn to you, vicar.”

Tom sighed, raising his chin. 

“Edward,” he greeted, as he walked to his desk and set the tome upon it. “How do you do?”

“It’s a fine day,” Edward said pleasantly, and turned the lock on the office door. Tom’s eyes fixed on his long fingers, and then snapped away. He sat down and picked up his pen, eyeing the book and turning back to the document he was working on. 

“I am glad to hear it,” he said distractedly. 

Edward wandered the room, turning his long cane in his hands as he was wont to do. Idle and graceful like a great cat, eyes traveling through the room. Tom kept working on his document, focused, breathing even, shoulders relaxed. 

“Your absence was noted at my wedding,” Edward commented, seemingly indolent. 

“I am sorry to have failed you,” Tom answered politely. Edward was circling about behind his chair now, but Tom refused to look at him over his shoulder like a nervous child. 

“Did other engagements take precedence?” his tone was conversational. Tom took a deep breath and focused on his quill. 

“Indeed. You understand, I’m sure.”

“Of course,” Edward said from behind him, tone fond. Suddenly his breath was at Tom’s ear, and the lawyer felt the hair at the back of his neck stand. “But you were missed.”

Edward moved away again, lazily, to the front of the desk, where he sat himself on the chair and crossed his long legs, putting the cane across them. He started to work on pulling out his leather gloves, finger by finger, devoting all his attention to the process. Tom glanced at him and returned to the book. 

“You were also absent at the stag party,” Edward continued. 

Tom paused, looking up at him without lifting his head. 

“You appear to have survived the experience without me.”

“Indeed,” Edward echoed, a mocking curl to his long mouth. 

Tom held his eyes for a moment, and then made himself look back down. 

“It has been requested of me to extend an invitation to you,” Edward continued. Tom inhaled a long breath and out his quill down, sitting back in the chair. “As you are yet to meet my new wife.”

“I am certain Mrs. Rochester is most lovely.”

“How quaint,” Edward smiled life a knife. “You always did have a way with words.”

“One of us ought to,” Tom returned, matching smile for smile. 

“Ah,” Edward smiled genially, tilting his head. “So you consider me ineloquent? I am only now hearing of this. Why, all my life I have thought of myself as articulate.” 

“In what little subjects you have chosen to become acquainted with,” Tom conceded. 

“And also ignorant, it appears,” Edward laughed, eyes hard as flint. “How enlightening. No wonder you missed my wedding.” 

“That, too, you appear to have survived well enough,” Tom smiled. “Why, you are positively aglow with it, my friend.”

“You know us simple country folk,” Edward leaned forward, conspiratorial. “We are easily made happy and easily dealt with.”

A long, tense silence. 

“Is that what this is about?” Tom asked, arching his brows. 

“No. This is about you failing to show up at a happy occasion in my life. Why?” Edward frowned theatrically. “Is your conscience heavy, dear boy?”

Tom rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Why are you here, Edward?”

“I just told you why. Weren’t you listening?”

“Edward, I wasn’t going to go to your wedding, and you knew that.”

“Did I?” Edward arched his brows. 

“You didn’t want me there.”

“And you know what I want at every turn.”

“Stop that,” Tom said firmly. “Why are you here?”

“You were supposed to be there,” Edward growled, finally dropping the smile. 

Tom stared at him. “ _Christ_ ,” he said, disbelieving. “You can’t expect this to _continue_ , surely.” 

“I don’t mean as my lover,” Edward snapped. “As my _friend_. Or are you saying I misconstrued your politeness and mistakenly thought that is what we were?”

“We are friends,” Tom said impatiently. “I am sorry I missed your arranged, loveless wedding, Edward. Is that enough?” 

“I’m to believe you are unhappy because I have entered a marriage of convenience? I needed a wife, you told me yourself.”

“Yes!” Tom threw up his hands. “A wife you feel the minimal of affection for!”

“Is that what you object to? That I hold no regard for her?”

“How is this not obvious to you?” Tom felt speechless. “Am I unhappy because you do not love your wife? Yes! Of course I am!” He spread his hands atop the desk, looking down at his notes as if they could offer a list of notes on how to deal with one Edward Fairfax Rochester. It felt like he was going to need all the help available. “This conversation baffles me.” 

“You knew I was never going to love her,” Edward scoffed, eyes angry. 

Tom laughed. “You do not love me, Edward, don’t try to make this into something it’s not.”

Edward’s eyebrows rose. “Because love between men is impossible, of course.”

“Because you once loved a woman, and I see the way you look at the female form,” Tom corrected. “What was between us was thrilling, and dangerous, and I enjoyed it as much as you did. But I don’t love you, and I know you certainly won’t wax poetic about the shade of the blue of my eyes. So why not simply tell me what’s angered you so much you came to my office to harass me?”

Edward surged to his feet, dropping the gloves and came on the desk noisily as he came around it. Tom made to get up, but suddenly Edward was there, hands griping the arms of his chair, caging him in and leaning down close 

“One last thrill, then?” he asked venomously, baring his teeth. Tom was going from exasperated to furious, very quickly. Edwards always seemed to have such effect in him, as if his normally cool and aloof demeanor suddenly turned into a short fuse, and he became as angry a creature as Edward himself. 

He sat up and fisted a hand in Edward’s waistcoat, pulling him close. 

“Since you came all the way to London, I don’t suppose I can send you back all coiled up to take your frustrations out on your delicate _wife_ ,” he snarled. 

What followed wasn’t even a kiss. Edward gripped his coat and pulled him up, shoved him down on the desk. They bit each other so savagely Tom tasted coppery blood, and he wasn’t even sure whose it was. He pushed Edward’s coat off his shoulders, started in on the buttons of his waistcoat as Edward pushed his things carelessly away and pressed him down on the desk, slipping between his spread legs with little regard to finesse or care.

He only left Tom’s lips long enough to shrug coat and waistcoat away and unlace the front of his breeches. Tom managed to drag off his own coat before Edward was dragging him and turning him around, shoving him down on the desk. Tom braced himself on his hands, gasping, as Edward deftly and brusquely undid his breaches, clever fingers agile against Tom’s groin. 

He had to bite his lips not to cry out when Edward pushed his breeches down his thighs and gripped him tightly, curving down over him to breathe in his ear, heavily, crushing them together chest to back. 

Tom pushed up off the desk, just to feel the pleasure of it when Edward growled and put his hand on his back, pushing him harshly back down against it. 

“I don’t think so,” he panted, stroking Tom’s erection almost too quickly, this side of too tightly, so the younger man squirmed and tried to push back against him, trying to get some leverage, some advantage, anything—

Suddenly Edward let him go, straightening, and shoved up his shirt. Tom had to breathe out in a rush to avoid whining when he pushed one finger inside to the knuckle, curving his other hand tightly around Tom’s hip. Tom straightened up to lean on his hands, hanging his head, breathing in harsh short pants. He was so hard he _ached_. Edward was on him again, an arm around his middle, dragging him closer, panting in his ear. They both seemed to be quite beyond words. 

Tom turned his head and caught Edward’s mouth, stroking his tongue deep past his lips to find his own, surging up closer against him. Edward moaned, slipping another finger and crooking them up. Tom did cry out now, jerking away to balance himself on the desk, Moaning helplessly. He could feel Edward’s own erection against the swell of his backside, as stiff as his own. 

Edward’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head back so he could kiss Tom savagely, tongue and teeth, nothing like gentle, and Tom nearly choked when he slipped in the third finger, jostling against the desk. Then he untangled his fingers and wrapped his hand around the back of Tom’s neck and shoved him down to his elbows. Tom didn’t hiss when he took out his fingers; Edward was being so rough overall that the little discomfort it elicited was negligible. 

He bottomed out in one thrust. Tom pressed his forehead to the wood of the desk, trying to stop himself from screaming, fisting his hands. Edward’s own fingers came up and clamped on his wrists, pinning them to the desk as he started moving, waiting exactly no time to see if Tom had adjusted before he pulled out and thrust in. 

He set a punishing rhythm, his mouth against Tom’s ear, wordless but for his pants and the odd moan or grunt, the click of his teeth and he shut him mouth and buried his nose in Tom’s dark hair. Tom himself couldn’t hope to fare better; Edward had always been much taller and stronger, of course, but he was normally playful in bed, intense but mischievous. He liked to tease, enjoyed making Tom squirm and beg.

That wasn’t what he wanted this time. There were not quiet little murmurs or long tender caresses; he was just taking, as much as Tom was, himself, he realized. 

He started pushing back to meet the thrusts. Edward growled, releasing one of Tom’s wrists to reach again and start stroking his erection. He didn’t even try to synch the rhythm to his own thrusts of give Tom any sort of reprieve; he was stroking to bring him over the edge without any sort of consideration. Edward took some kind of pleasure in knowing he could bring Tom off like few other lovers; it made him possessive and jealous, like it was something, some small part of Tom, he owned exclusively. 

Just to anger him, Tom pushed abruptly off the desk and leaned back against him, removing Edward’s advantageous position so his thrusts were shallower, nowhere near as satisfying. Edward bit his neck painfully, sinking his teeth into the skin. 

Tom came with a gasp, hot spurts over Edward’s long bony fingers, bending back down and crying out with the intensity of it when Edward continued to stroke firmly, as the pleasure tapered off bitterly into pain. 

Edward himself came only moments later, crushing Tom to himself so tightly he’d be leaving bruises. He curled over the smaller man, breathing harshly, heavy and uncomfortable and hot against his back. Tom’s arms shook with the effort of holding them both up. 

Finally Edward removed himself, easing out with somewhat more are than anything else he had done that afternoon. Tom paused for a moment to regain his breath before reaching down and fixing his clothes, watching sidelong as Edward did the same to his own breeches, before bending down to shrug on his waistcoat and coat. 

Tom gritted his teeth. He could feel Edward’s seed between his legs. His coat would hide the inevitable stain, but Tom was still irritated about it. He was irritated about the whole thing. 

Edward calmly went around the desk and picked up his gloves and cane. He ran a hand through his hair to order it, and gave Tom an unreadable, flat look. 

“Do come meet my wife at some point,” he said. “It’s common courtesy. You don’t want to appear impolite.” 

“Perish the thought,” Tom muttered. He looked down at decimated state of his work desk, streaked in his own seed. 

Edward smiled mockingly. 

“Good day to you, vicar.”

“Edward,” Tom returned tiredly, and watched him leave his office without another word exchanged between them.


End file.
